volcaloidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuezheng Ling
Yuezheng Ling (Simplified Chinese: 乐正绫; Traditional Chinese: 樂正綾) is a Chinese VOCALOID that was developed and distributed by Shanghai HENIAN Co. Ltd and was released in July 2015 for the VOCALOID3 engine. Ling was a runner up entry to the first "VOCALOID™ CHINA" contest in 2012 which was held for choosing the design of the first Chinese VOCALOID and was a VOCANESE supporting character for two years before she was confirmed to become a VOCALOID. She was voiced by QI Inory (祈Inory; Qí Inory), a Chinese bilibili singer. She was the winning participant for Ling's voice provider contest. According to the short animation series promoting VOCALOID CHINA, Ling is a lively high school student. Her family runs the huge Yuezheng company, a business that makes instruments and music. Her personality is very straight forward and can sometimes be seen as blunt as she does not care for details. She is extremely generous and energetic, for she spends 3/4 of the day running all over the place and sometimes, her high spirit causes boys to become jealous. She loves music, experiencing new things, and huge, fluffy dolls. However, Ling has many annoying issues in her life, mostly related to her older brother, Yuezheng Longya. At Firefly Con 2015, additional traits and biographical information were added for Ling: * Nickname: "Ah Ling" (阿绫) * Official birthday: April 12 * Zodiac signs: Aries (astrological), tiger (lunar calendar) * Bloodtype: O * Birthplace: Shanghai * Favorite food: Sichuan cuisine * Favorite drink: Coffee and tea * Favorite brands: dior, Gucci, GIVENCHY, Vivian * She lives on an island and rides a helicopter. * Favorite transportation: Biking and racecars * Favorite book: The Three-Body Problem * Least favorite food: Fish * Left-handed * Favorite idols: Mozart, Guns N' Roses, Avril Lavigne It was also added that she is a fashionable rich girl and it was noted that the Vsinger cast were given official birthdays to allow them to have their own unique dates rather than having them all in July. It would also easily allow fans to be able to celebrate each of them. It was explained that the additional information was catered to roleplayers. The day after, SHN responded that they added the extra biography in an attempt to make her more realistic, but since the fans reacted poorly to it, they were willing to adjust it according to the fans' opinions. Etymology Her original name was Ling Caiyin (绫 彩音), however, this was dropped because it was written in a Japanese naming style rather than Chinese. The surname Yuèzhèng (乐正) comes from the governor of music during the Zhou Dynasty. The existence of this surname was proven when two historical books (《元和姓纂》&《尚友录》) state that: the "Zhou Dynasty's 'Yuèzhèng' Position was used as a surname", therefore hinting that the name existed as early in Zhou Dynasty, which was more than 2,600 years. After the Zhou took over the Chinese empire, the positions of the governing system were used as surnames. During this time, there was a head position called "Yuèzhèng", which was responsible for music and melodies at the palace. Any descendants of this governor will bear the same surname. During the Zhou Dynasty, people took great measures with politeness and rituals. The Yuezhengs were heavily looked upon by the emperor and the standard of music can directly affect a country's impression to the outside world. "Líng" (绫) is a type of very light and high quality silk that was produced in the Han dynasty. However, the material did not flourish until the Tang and Song dynasties and it was used to make canvases, frames, shirts, pajamas, books, gift boxes and more.10 The character for Ling (绫) is also known in Japanese as "Aya". This part of her name was kept from the original "Ling Caiyin" name which was influenced by Japanese naming styles. Appearance The design was originally drawn by Rikuhao, but was refined and redrawn by the Chinese illustrator ideolo. Unlike the winner and other runner ups, Ling's design was the least heavily edited. Located on Ling's wrist, there is a charm with a red Devanagari letter "त" (ta) on it which represents the "Fire" element, the "South" position, the color "Red", and the "Summer" season. This character also appears on her logo, which represents a flame, and its Chinese equivalent is "徵" (Zhǐ), one of the 5 Traditional Chinese melody characters and corresponds to G (so). Relations * Yuezheng Longya: Older brother * Luo Tianyi: Companion * Mo Qingxian: Companion * Zhiyu Moke: Companion * YANHE: Companion * Zhanyin Lorra: Companion * Shi Tian: Official pet Category:Characters